A Different Harry Potter
by Xtwins67
Summary: Harry gets taken from the Dursleys when he's 3yrs old to grow up in the states with a different look on life, magic, houses, and Hogwarts. Smart/ Independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**HP is all J.K. Rowlings brilliant idea, characters you don't recognize are my own, other than that I'm just putting my twist to J.K.'s magical world. **

**A Different Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

_The sound of the children playing outside on the street of Privet Drive hit me; it almost seemed like a nice place to grow up. It was July. Living in the south should have made this easier, yet the sun beating down on my black wings eventually got to me, so I flew to a lower branch with more shade. From here I could see much better inside the kitchen. I had been watching the house for an hour already, still unsure if what I'm about to do is what's best. I watch as a skinny, horse-faced woman comes into view, spraying the table with a bottle of some liquid and wiping it down as if her life depended on it. As I watched her, I thought back to when I first was introduced to her – Petunia, I thought her name was. But that was back when things were good, back when he was still here, when I still had a family, when I wasn't so alone..._

**Summer '78 - 6 years ago**

"May I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"

Cheers and applause filled the air as the bride and groom walked into the massive tent to greet their guests. With the war against Voldemort growing, families of the light gathered to celebrate the happiness that was still going on around them. Guests ate their fill, danced, laughed, and put the horrors of Britain aside for the night to have a good time. Well, almost everyone...

"Hey, Prongs, did you happen to see Snivellus' twin over in the back?" Sirius laughed. "I didn't think he was going to show. The two of you still haven't spoken since the Christmas Hols, huh?"

"Leave him alone, Padfoot, and no, we haven't spoken," James said, looking to the tables in the back of the tent where a dark haired man sat alone, looking into the crowd of dancing guest.

"You two are brothers," said Remus. "You disagree about things it happens, but with everything going on, the two of you should really try to put all this nonsense behind you. At least you know he cares."

"You're right, Moony; I think I'll go talk to him," replied James as he got up, heading across the dance floor.

Emmett Potter was the older of the two brothers. While James was a miniature of his father in personality and looks, Emmett was different. He had jet black hair like his father and brother but wasn't cursed with the "untamable Potter hair" like them. He had filled out since Hogwarts and had sharp facial features with dark blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around him. As children, the two Potter boys were as thick as thieves, always getting in trouble with their parents for pranks they pulled. James came up with the pranks, and Emmett was sneaky and smart enough to carry them out perfectly, that was until Emmett left for Hogwarts. James wasn't too sure what to think of his brother being sorted into Slytherin house, leading to his being uncomfortable around Emmett and putting a strain on their relationship. It was two years before James was able to join Emmett at Hogwarts, but by then, both had a new circle of friends. For the remaining four years of schooling, Emmett watched his younger brother become the ever loving prankster and Quidditch star, breaking rules and causing mayhem with best friend Sirius Black. Yet no matter what James got into, Emmett was never far behind, always watching over him, always caring. He knew that was why he came here today: no other reason except he still cared.

"Firewhiskey?"

Emmett looked up to see his little brother wearing that dumb lopsided grin of his, holding out a glass of the amber liquid. Emmett took the drink, mumbling a thanks as James pulls out a chair to sit down.

"I almost didn't think you would show up," James commented.

The two sat in silence, watching Lily getting twirled around the dance floor by their father, while her sister Petunia was slow dancing with her head rested on her father's shoulder.

"I almost didn't," Emmett finally replied. "I came in hope you had reconsidered my offer?"

James inwardly sighed. "Em, we've been over this. Yes, things have been getting bad, but we can't leave. Our friends are here, our family. We just joined the Order; we're going to fight back-"

"The Order!" barked Emmett. "Come on, James, the Order is nothing more than a bunch of mindless gits who blindly follow their so called leader of the light. Really, what progress has the Order made since we last talked?"

"We've been recruiting, and we stopped that Death Eater attack in Manchester last week... At least we're doing something!"

"Something, yes, but are you really telling me the great leader of the light Albus Dumbledore can't come up with anything besides recruiting and stopping the occasional Death Eater raid? He himself doesn't even show up; he lets his Order do all his dirty work for him! Think about it, James. You, me, Lily, Mum, and Dad, we can all leave, start over! Before _He_ comes after us," Emmett pleaded.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Em; our lives are here-"

"Merlin, James, you won't have a life if you stay. Why can't you understand that! What about your wife? Your future children?"

"That's why I'm doing this, Emmett; that's why I must stay and fight. So my children can have a future without this damned war to worry about!" James huffed.

Emmett stood up, turning to James with a sad look in his eyes. "I guess we have nothing more to discuss. I still hope you reconsider before it is too late. Give Lily, Mum, and Dad my love." With that, Emmett turn and briskly walked out of the tent.

**Present**

_That was the last we spoke face to face. The countless nights I spent wishing I had pushed the subject more… but it was too late for all that. I was roused out of my thoughts by the sound of the back door sliding open. Blending myself into the shade of the leaves, I watched as Petunia walked out of the house with what I thought was the fattest baby in the British Isles. At least he seemed to be well taken care of, though a bit too fat and spoiled for my tastes. Just as I was about to conclude this was all for nothing, I spotted something peering out from the kitchen door. Or rather, a someone!_

_As I moved to get a better view of the child, he slowly walked out, almost unsure if he was allowed to be outside. He was far too skinny, and his clothes looked like they belonged to a baby whale. He sat alone playing with a tiny truck while Petunia let what I was assuming was her fat lard of a son sit on blanket filled with toys to play with._

_I heard a telephone ring coming from inside the house, and Petunia stood to give the little whale a kiss on the forehead before walking inside, completely ignoring the other child. Checking they were alone, I watched as the fat toddler waddled over the younger boy only to snatch up the toy truck and hit him over the head with it. The little boy started to cry, holding the bump on his head, trying to stop the pain. Seeing his mother running out of the house, the fat toddler started crying too._

_"Dudley, my sweet, what's wrong? What did that horrid little boy do to you now?" said Petunia, trying to calm the screaming infant now in her arms. "Oh, my Ickle Diddykins, there, there."_

_"Hush boy!" shushed Petunia as she grabbed the sobbing young lad by his arm, dragging him up and moving inside. "I don't know what you did now, but until you learn to mind your betters, you'll stay in your cupboard..." CAW! "...Stupid birds..."_

_"WHAT!"_

_Mind his betters? He was three, for the love of Merlin! And what was this about a cupboard? Quickly, I flew down, landing on the clothes line to see what was going on inside. I could see Petunia in the hallway, where, to my horror, she was locking a little door to what I presumed was the cupboard, with little Harry nowhere to be seen. I had seen enough! I flew to the shed the Dursleys had in their backyard so the Muggles wouldn't be able to see me when I transformed. As my feet hit the spot, a car pulled in the drive. I watched as the enormous man waddled/ran into the house. Now I understood where the son got his figure. As I walked to the front, I heard Petunia's husband._

_"Where is the freak?"_

_"Locked him up dear," said Petunia. "We were outside having such a lovely day. I stepped away for a moment, and the Freak made Diddykins cry! Oh, Vernon, the poor dear was bawling his eyes out."_

_"I'll give him a good smacking," said Vernon getting up. "The brat needs to learn he can't get away this crap!"_

_DING-DONG!_

_"Who could that be?" asked a bewildered Petunia._

_"Probably one of those stupid neighborhood kids selling something. I'll deal with it," said Vernon, heading towards the front door._

**This is my first fan fic so please feel free to comment and Review, maybe give some insight on where you would like to see this story go. Its still early on, there will be pairings but Im unsure of with who. I am a fan of Harry/Daphne, Harry/Ginny, and Harry/Hermione but we will see. I'm not sure how often I can update but I will try at least once a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HP is all J.K. Rowlings brilliant idea, characters you don't recognize are my own, other than that I'm just putting my twist to J.K.'s magical world.**

**A Different Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

_DING-DONG!_

_"Who could that be?" asked a bewildered Petunia._

_"Probably one of those stupid neighborhood kids selling something. I'll deal with it," said Vernon heading towards the front door._

* * *

"We're not interested in-"

The words died in his throat. Whoever Vernon Dursley was expecting, it wasn't who was staring at him right then.

On his front porch stood a tall built man dressed in all black with a shirt that hugged his tattoo-covered arms. In his left ear was a silver stud earring, his hair was black and short, and his eyes were blue and dull; they seemed almost empty.

Outraged that this freak of a man had the audacity to even step foot on his porch, Vernon exploded. "And just who the bloody hell are you? Get off my porch, you tosser, before I call the authorities!" Vernon tried to close the door only for it to be blocked by the man's foot.

"Not that it matters, but my name is Emmett. I do not take very kindly to threats, Mr. Dursley," said a menacing-looking Emmett, "but by all means, go ahead and call. I would love to see their reactions when they find out you're locking your three-year-old nephew in a cupboard."

Vernon Dursley paled at these words, caught off guard and loosening his grip on the door handle, allowing Emmett shoved his way inside. "Nonsense, he's simply upstairs, down for a kip," he stuttered.

"Vernon, dear, who is it?" asked Petunia, walking out of the kitchen, carrying on her hip Dudley, who was eating a handful of sweets. "YOU?!"

"Pet, you know this man?" asked Vernon, his fear turning to rage.

"He's one of them Vernon, a FREAK!" hissed Petunia.

"Oh, one of them, are you? Think you can just push your way into MY house, then threaten me and my family? OUT! Get Out!" Vernon screamed, taking a step towards Emmett. "I will not have your kind in my hous-"

All of a sudden, Vernon's voice cut off. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't speak

"What did you do to him?" Petunia screamed, looking at Vernon with wide eyes.

With every second that passed, Vernon's anger mounted, finally giving up on yelling and charging at Emmett like a bull in rage. In the blink of an eye, Vernon fell face down on the floor, stiff as a bored. Petunia looked from Vernon to Emmett, shock and fear clear on her face.

"I hoped you would try something stupid, Dursley," Emmett spoke in a dangerously low voice, using his wand to turn Vernon over onto his back. Petunia held Dudley tightly in her arms as she fearfully watched Emmett walk over to the cupboard unlock and open it.

Peering into the dark cupboard, Emmett saw the outline of a small toddler sleeping towards the back. "_Lumos_." Igniting his wand, Emmett got a better idea of just how bad his nephew was treated. The cupboard was a tiny space, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and there were pieces of broken children's toys and torn books scattered about.

"Is the how he has lived? In this filth?!" Emmett asked, his temper rising. Noticing the volume of his voice roused his nephew awake from his sleep, he extinguished his wand and crawled into the cupboard.

"Harry? Come on out, Harry. It's ok, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Harry waddled off the cot and cautiously made his way out of the dark. That was when Emmett got a good look at him. His face and clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in a while, his hands and knees were scrapped and bruised, and a slight bump had formed on his head from the incident that morning. Emmett started to reach out towards Harry but pulled back when he noticeably cringed and took a step back into the darkness of the cupboard.

At that moment, Emmett felt horribly guilty. How could he have taken so long to come? How could he have let Dumbledore manipulate his family? How did things end up like this?

Reaching out for a second time, Emmett called, "Harry, come on out. I'm taking you home with me. I'm taking you away from here, far away from these people."

Slowly, Harry walked into Emmett's outstretched arms. Holding him, Emmett could feel Harry's ribs, and looking at his arm, it seemed set a bit oddly as if broken at one point. Standing up with Harry in his arms, Emmett glared at Petunia.

"I'm taking Harry to live with me. Judging by what I've seen here, I doubt you'll care where he goes or what happens to him." Stepping over Vernon to get to the door, he looked Petunia in the eyes. "I deeply hope one day you get what's coming to you for how you treated this poor child. Since I cannot kill you, I'll leave your husband with a parting gift." With that, Emmett stomped on Vernon's nose and turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave him stuck like this?" sobbed Petunia, now knelt on the floor, trying to clean up a bloody Vernon, their fat baby sitting next to them licking the rest of the sweets off his fist.

"I'm sure that wanker Dumbledore will be by shortly. It wouldn't be like him not to have wards of some sort on the place." Emmett walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

"Minnie, I am aware of when young Harry's birthday is, but as I told you before, we must not interfere with his life at the Dursley's. He must grow up a normal child as any other, away from the magical world until the time is right."

Countless times over the past two years, Minerva McGonagall had been pestering the Headmaster to visit Harry Potter, and every time, he would come up with excuses why she couldn't. Something just didn't feel right about those people. Inwardly sighing, McGonagall stood up to take her leave. "Perhaps you are right, Headmaster; I had better get going. Have a good evening, Professor."

"You too, Minnie dear. You will see, Harry is in the best of care," replied Dumbledore with a tender grandfatherly smile and signature twinkle in his eye.

As she shut the door to the Headmaster's office, Professor McGonagall smiled to herself. She was going to check on Harry for his birthday this year, no matter what the Headmaster said.

* * *

As his door shut, Albus Dumbledore let out a sigh. Minnie had asked him to visit Harry Potter since they had left him on Privet Drive two years ago. Yes, she only wanted to make sure he was alright, but the wards he placed around the property told him as much. He wasn't stupid – he was Albus Dumbledore, after all – he would know if any serious harm came to Harry.

Sure Petunia blamed Lily and 'her kind' for the death of their parents after Death Eaters were ordered to burn down the Evan's family home, completely shunning her sister and everything that had to do with magic, but surely she would take care of her only nephew. Petunia was a mother herself; she would want her own son taken care of.

Wizards and witches showing up at their doorstep and interfering in their lives would just open up old wounds for Petunia. There was no telling how she would feel towards Harry then. Not to mention that rather large husband of hers was never fond of the Potters or magic, called it unnatural... No, it was best to just stay away.

This was all for the best, really. Voldemort was sure to be alive somewhere, and the Death Eaters were in hiding or free, many still wanted revenge; Privet Drive was the safest place for Harry. As long as he called #4 home, the blood wards protecting him would stay intact until his 17th birthday.

Breaking Dumbledore out of his reverie, the fireplace came to life.

"DUMBLEDORE? Are you there? Come quick!"

He knew that voice.

Rushing around his desk to the fireplace, Dumbledore brows furrowed in confusion at seeing Arabella Figg's head in the middle of the dancing green flames.

"Arabella! What is it? Is Harry alright? None of the wards went off-"

" 'orrible Albus," interrupted Arabella. "Been watching them Dursleys like you said, Albus; been quiet since the mister got home. Been takin' their boy out for an evening drive since Vernon bought that new car, but not today, Albus."

"I was walking home from the grocer's and heard a baby crying coming from their house. Well, naturally I go take a peek in the window to make sure everything's alright and on the entrance way is blood. On the rug – blood, Albus! Couldn' see the children, though. Came straight back here to floo call you. Think somethin's happen, Albus; I can just feel it. "

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to allow Professor McGonagall and myself to floo over, so we may speak with the Dursleys?"

"Yes, of course, of course."

"Very well, Arabella, we shall be by momentarily-"

The piercing sound of a whistle drowned out Dumbledore's words, his color leaving him, shock clear on his face.

"MY WORD, ALBUS, WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOISE?" Professor McGonagall yelled as she ran into the room, wand in hand.

All of a sudden, silence filled the room.

"Albus? What's wrong? That instrument, what is it monitoring?" McGonagall asked, taking in her colleague's pale appearance.

"The blood wards, Minerva; I fear they have broken."

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 2. It's a bit shorter than the first but I felt this was a good place to end this chapter. **

**In future chapters I may refer to to a movie or some technology that may have not been out during that time frame, just giving a heads up.**

**Please review. **

**I have an idea for my characters, but suggestions are appreciated. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**HP is all J.K. Rowlings brilliant idea, characters you don't recognize are my own, other than that I'm just putting my twist to J.K.'s magical** **world.**

**Chapter 3**

**United States -** **Texas**

*_POP*_

_Out of thin air a man appears with a small child in his arms, head buried, hands clinging to the mans' shirt. Making sure no cars were coming the man begin his brisk walk across the road and down the long gravel drive way. _

Emmett lurched forward trying to keep his balance as his feet hit the pavement to the road in front of his house. Shaking off the portkey ride, he looks if any cars are coming down the road, seeing none he quickly rushes across.

Looking down Harry's face was buried in his chest, little fist clinging to him. 'Poor little guy probably still dizzy from the trip' he thought trying to hurry home.

Emmett was a very secluded person so a year ago when looking for a new home, a land agent showed him this property and immediately he knew it was perfect. A long gravel drive-way stretched from the road on back, thick woods surrounding either sides; half way down is where trees cleared and the property line actually begin, marked by a small creek. 150 yards down a good-sized pond surrounded by trees, with a little island in the middle, perfect for fishing, or swimming. The rest of the land bare, but to Emmett it was the perfect opportunity to build a house just the way he wanted.

"Harry. Come on Harry, look we're almost home," said Emmett.

Harry felt the warm sun beating down on his exposed neck, the smell of fresh air filling his nostrils, sounds of birds and running water reaching his ears. Looking up Harry realized he wasn't at Privet Drive anymore.

"Here we are," announce Emmett.

Taking in the beautiful landscape, Harry had failed to notice the house in the distance, but now that they were closer he wondered how he could have missed it. The house seemed massive to little Harry, about three times the size of the Dursleys' house. It was a beautiful three-story home made of brick and white stone, with a small balcony outside an upstairs room.

Walking through the archway leading to the front door, Emmett shifted Harry to get his wand out tapping the handle, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Harry's eyes widened, the entry hall was enormous, and very elegant, like something Aunt Petunia would die to live in.

"Lets get you cleaned up hey kid? MISSY,"hollered Emmett.

* _CRACK*_

"OH, Master Emmett yous is back!" yelled Missy. Seeing a small child watching her in Emmett's arms Missy eyes bulged. " Master," she spoke in an excited whisper, her eyes starting to tear up, " is that Jamies' Harry,sir?"

Looking down at the emotional elf Emmett grinned, "Yes Missy, but he's been through a lot right now. Could you start a bath for him please."

"Yes sir of course Emmett, right away.''

*_CRACK*_

'I should have asked her to be a bit quieter', thought Emmett as Harry jumped in his arms.

Emmett smiled, he really didn't know where he would be without Missy, he was always thankful he found her before...

Walking into the bathroom he set Harry on the floor and started to free him of the enormous clothing. Without warning Harry quickly climbing into the bath, washing his hair and body with the soap water that filled the tub, rinsed off, then stood up looking around for a towel.

Too shocked to saying anything at first Emmett snapped,"slow down there kid, relax. You like bubble baths? I have some toys here, why don't you play while I wash you down the right way?"

Harry didn't say a word, just sat back in the water waiting. Taking that as an okay, Emmett set some colorful plastic boats in the water in front of Harry to play with, and started to get him properly bathed.

"Aren't you going to play with your boats,"asked Emmett, " like this." Picking a boat Emmett started to reenact, what looked like a scene from_ A Perfect Storm,_ splashing water around the tub making waves. Grabbing his own boat Harry tried to mimic Emmett.

"Yeah, like that Harry," smiled Emmett.

Half an hour and one clean Harry later, the boys took a trip down to the kitchen.

"Bet your hungry ay kid," Emmett asked pushing the kitchen door open and walking in. At once Missy came bouncing into view, "What can Missy get to eat for Masters," she asked excited at finally having Master Harry home.

"Its lunch but how about some breakfast. Bacon, eggs and pancakes, sound good Harry?"

Watching Missy with curious eyes, Harry gave a tiny nod of his head. And with that Missy set to work bustling about the stove, whipping ingredients together, and flipping pancakes. Jogging to the table Missy set plates piled with food in front of Emmett and Harry.

"Now be sure to eat everything Masters-..."

Before Missy could even finish Harry begin shoveling egg into his mouth. Emmett ate and he watched Harry eat his fill, it was like he hadn't eaten in age. He then wondered just how bad Harry was treated at the hands of the Dursley; he wasn't blind to the faded white scars he saw on Harry's back either. Once again Emmett was filled with guilt for not somehow rescuing Harry sooner. Sighing out loud Emmett returned to his meal knowing a certain dumbass Headmaster was mostly to blame for their troubles.

Clearing the table Emmett decided to take Harry on a grand tour of the three story, six bedroom, house. First a quick trip to the garage, which housed a 1980s Ford Mustang GT Enduro, then on to the first floor the kitchen / dining room to the left while the living area and stairs leading up were to the right. Further down the hall lead to a small laundry room behind the kitchen, next to it a small study and decent sized library Emmett put together through out the years.

On the left side of the third floor two empty bedrooms, a bathroom connecting the two with a door that also led out to the hall. On the right was a large training/ excercise room complete with weapons, mats, weights, and practice dummies.

Emmett had purposely left the second floor for last. Letting Harry down to walk, Emmett held his hand guiding him down the hall showing him the main bath he used earlier to bathe. Next to the bath was an empty bedroom, across the way was Missy's room, and next door down was Emmett's Master bedroom.

"This is my room Harry, don't be afraid to come find me when you need to. And just so you know I wont be far..."

Turning to the bedroom right across from his Emmett opened the door the revile a large room with forest green colored walls. Around the top of the walls were little Quidditch players riding on broomsticks tossing a Quaffle to each other, weaving back an forth around the room. In the corner was a toy box filled to the top with toys, a dresser full of brand new clothes, and a small bookcase with a number of childrens' books.

"This is you room Harry."

Harry bright green eyes shined with excitement, as he looked around trying to take in every inch of his new room.

"Hope you like it Harry," said Emmett, pulling a few trucks from the toy chest, taking a seat on the floor next to Harry. For the next 30 minutes the two sat and played until Harry let out a big yawn.

"Sleepy kid?" asked Emmett getting up to gathering some pajamas, "It has been a long day for you though, hasn't it?"

Once Harry was dress Emmett tucked him into bed, and handed him a stuffed stag toy. Rolling to his side, Harry watched a tiny golden ball zoom around his wall as his eyes got heavy, and eventually shut.

Running a hand through Harry's hair, Emmett felt the bump he had acquired earlier that day, and gently placed a kiss on it. "Welcome Home Harry," he whispered.

As he walked out Emmett smiled as he heard a faint whisper...

"Home"

*_ADHP*ADHP*ADHP*ADHP*ADHP*_

Emmett smiled to himself as he walked downstairs to his study, Harry spoke and while it wasn't directly to him, he felt it was progress.

"Anything Missy can get for yous Emmett," asked Missy coming out from the kitchen as he walked past.

"No thank you Missy,"said Emmett giving her a smile," just headed off to my study."

"How is little Harry sir? Lot like Master James 'cept 'is eyes' don't you think?"

Emmett sighed, "I think it will take some time for him to opens up to us. He's been through a lot Missy."

Not elaborating Emmett walked off to his study. Throwing himself into his chair he took a deep breath. James, he thought, Harry did look exactly like James, but with Lily's eyes. For the second time that day Emmett thought back to his brother. He opened a bottle of firewhiskey Emmett poured himself a drink before opening his desk drawer and pulling out a letter written on fine parchment. Tossing back his drink Emmett opened the letter and took a calming breath.

_Emmett,_

_I'm sorry we haven't been in touch for a while, but as you know no one is quite safe at the moment. How have you been big brother? Where you staying in the world tonight?_

___We're doing okay. Lily's birthday was yesterday, but with us being so isolated from everyone and what with getting the news about mum and dad, she didn't feel up to celebrating much. It's only been a few weeks, but she hates being locked up here. So do I for that matter, but we're managing._

_Harry's growing fast. __I can't wait to teach him to fly and play Quidditch. I just know he's going to be brilliant, he already loves to be in the air! I took him for a fly around the yard last week, you should have seen him Em, giggling like mad the whole time. Lily says I better not dare buy him a broom till he's old enough; but between you and me, Padfoot already bought one for his birthday, something about it being his duty as a Godfather._

___And you wouldn't believe it Em, just the other day Harry was crying in his cot, neither me or Lily could figure out what he wanted, when all of a sudden the stuffed stag Lils' bought him smacks me right in the back of the head then flies right into the cot! Harry grabs it, falls right to sleep like nothing. Couldn't believe my eyes. Wandless magic at only six months? I was so proud of my boy Em, yet now I'm convinced it's Harry this damned prophecy speaks of._

___When Dumbledore told us about the prophecy we discussed taking your advice and leaving the country. Dumbledore said Voldemort would most likely just follow us out of Britain, gaining more power and putting more people in danger. I believe he was right, so we went under the fidelius, we were safe Em, my wife and son. Never did I dream they would break the wards at Potter manor, that Mum and Dad... It's just hard to believe they're gone._

___Dumbledore said it was too late by the time the Order arrived. Many are away gathering information on Voldemort and some over the pond trying to make allies, all while trying to put a dent in Voldemort's numbers._

_______I know you visited Dumbledore after the attack and that you still don't believe in him or the Order. That you still want us to leave, but please believe me when I say we're safe here Emmett. I sincerely believe that. _

___I hope we can get together once things calm down here, maybe for Christmas. I really miss you big brother; it would be nice to see you and catch up. I should go, Harry just woke up from his nap. I'll write again when I can. Stay safe._

___With Love  
____Your brother,_

___James_

" Where you staying in the world tonight?" James would always ask once Emmett stated traveling after Hogwarts. Tears fell from Emmett's eyes as he sat reliving fond memories of his little brother. He laughed, it was just like James to want to teach his son all about flying and quidditch right out of the womb; he was so excited when he learned Lily was expecting. His thoughts then turned to the end of the letter.. Dumbledore.

'James put a lot of faith in Dumbledore, everyone did really, but the way Dumbledore handled things cost more than just James and Lily their lives. Dumbledore and his Order always arriving late, always having excuses, always trying to have a friendly duel while Death Eaters aimed to kill. How could my brother believe the wankers were making progress I'll never know. '

Heading up to his room Emmett wondered if Dumbledore realize Harry was no longer at the Dursleys. As he drifted off to sleep Emmett smiled,' Dumbledore was probably having a horrible day right now.'

* * *

**Morning after Emmett takes Harry - Headmasters office, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore sat behind the Headmasters desk, his head rested in his hands. He hadn't had much sleep the night before Harry Potter was gone and while he had a good idea of who Harry might be with, he hadn't the slightest idea where he would might be. He had a headache and exhasted, he thought about going to the Hospital Wing but didn't want to risk running into Professor Mcgonagall. Once they arrived back from Privet Drive she gave him a harsh tongue lashing.

*ADHP*

Knocking for the third time on the door marked #4 Dumbledore and Mcgonagall waited. About to unlock the door himself Dumbledore saw a lady peek out from living room window. Opening the door Petunia rushed them inside.

"Well come in hurry up. Where have you been? That maniac said you would be here hours ago. Well don't just stand there come fix my husband before he dies!" Petunia yelled.

Dumbledore and McGonagall gasped as they came into view of a pale bloody Vernon Dursley who appeared to be very stiff, only his eyes darting back and forth.

"Oh my, what happened here," Dumbledore demanded pulling out his wand and muttering a counter curse. Vernons arms and legs became unglued from his body.

"Oh Vernon dear, are you alright speak to me. We should get you to the hospital. Come now dear,"said Petunia trying to help Vernon sit up.

"ow-oww-Oout- out OUT, g-g-get out of my house f-ff-freaks!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley where is Harry? Who did this to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's gone, came and took his good riddance," answered Petunia," now leave our house. You're kind has done enough damage!" As Dumbledore looked at her and not for the first time she wondered if he could read her thoughts.

"Very well," Dumbledore announced," we shall take our leave." Wondering what he was up to Mcgonagall followed. While walking to the door a piece of his clothing got stuck on a lock to what appeared to be the cupboard. Freeing himself the door opened and Dumbledore caught a glimps of blue blanket he remembered from a certain Halloween a few years ago.

"What are you doing? Get out of there,"Petunia shrieked, but Dumbledore had already crawled inside. A blue blanket with an embroidred HP on the corner lay on the floor next to a dirty cot. As the light from his wand hit the cot, he realized it wasn't dirt, but dried blood.

"What happened? What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked as he emmerged with a pale face.

"This was where he slept."

As Dumbledore walked out of the green flames back into his office McGonagall turned on him.

"What did I tell you Albus! I told you something wasn't right. I told you to check on him. Now look, he's missing and worse we don't know what kind of condition he's in. Blood Albus! Living in a cupboard, abused, how could anyone treat an innocent child that way," she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know Minnie. I truly believed they would cared for young Harr-"

"Well they didn't, now did they?" McGonagall interrupted.

After a few minute of calming down she asked," Did you see him Albus? I saw searching her mind, was it Potter?"

"Indeed it was."

"But where would they go?"

"Alas Minnie, that is something I do not have the answer to, yet."

Standing to leave McGonagall paused at the door and turned to Dumbledore, " Like I said three years ago, Harry will be safe with Emmett, if you have trouble finding him what makes you think anyone else will be able to." And with that she was gone.

*ADHP*

Dumbledore picked his head up off his hands snapping back into reality, he needed to figure out what to do next. He had to find Harry and get him back to England. Dumbledore knew Emmett wasn't one to settle down and raise a child, if he could just find a low key wizarding family that would take Harry in. It would have to be a light family, not the Bones, Amelia works too much; and the Abbotts watch Susan a lot already. Augusta can hardly take care of Neville. Perhaps the Weasleys. That would work Harry would be taken care of, not spoiled either, have siblings, and when he got old enough Dumbledore could give him a little extra training. He would talk to the Weasley as soon as he could, but first he had to find Harry. Getting a scrap of parchment Dumbledore scribbled a note to his old friend Mad-Eye and sent it off with a rather fat owl had taken a liking to him for the past two months.

Deciding to have a nap before Mad-Eye showed up Dumbledore went to lay down. ' Everything will be alright. I'll get Harry back in Britain and he can grow up the right way now, everything will work out, this was all for the greater good. I don't know what would happen if it got out the boy-who-lived was beaten my his muggle aunt and uncle, then was kidnapped by a Slytherin.' he thought falling asleep.

* * *

**Unknown location - UK**

A fat owl zoom through the window to a small cottage landing on the shoulder of a women with long blonde hair, she looked to be in her early 20s. She was beautiful, her eyes bright blue her lips a gentle shade of pink, on her jaw line was a scar faded with time but still noticeable.

"Hello Poof," said the women. "Mail again? Good job." Taking the letter she gave the owl a few treats and fresh water.

"Looks like things went as planned yesterday," she said to Poof with a smile.

*HOO* replied Poof ruffling his feathers and giving a little hop.

The woman laughed tying the letter back on, "Better not keep Mad-Eye waiting," she said carrying Poof to the window. As the owl faded in the distance, the women looked at the time, 'he should still be sleeping', she thought. Grabbing a small mirror off her dresser and tapped it with her wand. Frost formed on the mirror and with her finger she wrote.

_He Knows- sent for Mad Eye_

_-Congratulations :)_

She set the mirror down smiling to herself, she was curious to how all this would play out.

**A/N: So I planned to end this with Emmett falling asleep and posting it yesterday, but as you can see I decided to wait and add a bit more. I feel like I took a bit long to add a new chapter and I really want to start updating on the same day every week so if you have a certain day in mind let me know. I am going to visit my family in Oklahoma this Thursday for my little brothers high school graduation *YAY* and wont be home until the 22nd so hopefully while I'm gonna I can get a new chapter done and posted when I get home. **

**Please review and feel free to leave suggestions or ask questions. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HP is all J.K. Rowlings brilliant idea, characters you don't recognize are my own, other than that I'm just putting my twist to J.K.'s magical world.**

**Chapter 4**

_Missy was one of the youngest of the Potter house elves and in their younger years she was often seen causing trouble with Emmett and James. Irene and Charles Potter loved all their house elves and always treated them as family, but Irene always had a soft spot of Missy._

_On this particular day Missy was upstairs with Irene in her bedroom wrapping the quilt they had been working on together for Lily'upcoming birthday. "Oh Missy, it came out just how I imagined, Lily is going to love it!" said Irene as she put the finishing touches on the wrappings. Suddenly Irene became more alert, turning to Missy she could tell the little elf felt it too. "Somethings wrong Mis-"_

_Before she finished a charge of magic suddenly coursed through out the house. Irene pulled out her wand, she knew that feeling, the Death Eaters had somehow found them and broke the ancient wards on the home._

_The bedroom doors bursted open as Charles ran in," Irene love, Death Eaters, they are already inside."_

_Irene handed Lily's present to Missy, "You need to get downstairs to the other elves, try to get outside the wards and escape. Find Emmett or James somehow, give everyone our love and be safe," she said bending down to give Missy a hug and kiss on the cheek._

_"But Mistress-"_

_"No Missy, this is an order. Don't worry about us, we're not scared of death, we've had a long happy life together, had our family and grew old together, it's time,"Charles interrupted taking Irene in his arms and giving Missy a serious look._

_The sound of foot steps grew heavy as the Death Eaters got near, with a watery smile, Charles held his wife in a loving embrace, and gave her a tender kiss, reminding her of their first._

_"Once they storm in, run," Irene told Missy, as her and Charles broke apart and faced the door wands at the ready._

_Then it happened. The doors seemed to explode open sending Missy flying into the wall in the back of the room, away from her exit. Seven Death Eaters ran into the room firing spells in every direction. Disoriented, Missy grabbed the parcel and crawled towards the doors as fast as she could, curses flying over head. Looking up her masters were fiercely fighting the remaining Death Eaters._

_Suddenly one of the Death Eaters fired a spell at the floor in front of Irene and Charles causing it to exploded, and them to stumble. Caught off guard Charles was hit with a Reducto to his collar bone followed by a sickly green curse that hit him square in the chest. His body hit the floor, lifeless. Missy watched the Death Eater raise his wand again this time towards Irene, jumping up she raise her hand and shot a ball of magic at him causing him to fly into the nearby wall cracking his skull._

_The final two Death Eaters watched as their comrade slid down the wall onto the floor and turned toward Missy. Too afraid to move she stood helplessly as a curse was fired her way hitting her in the stomach and tossing her through the upstairs window; her back hit broke the glass, and her grip tightening on the parcel as she felt herself fly out of the house._

_"Impedimenta!"_

_Missy felt a spell quickly hit her, then it was as if she slowed down. The last thing she saw before falling out of view was Irene, her wand aimed out the window, a spell having just left her lips, then a green curse hit her from behind and like her husband she fell to the floor lifeless._

_As the curse hit Irene her Impedimenta jinx wore off and Missy picked up speed again falling to the snow covered lawn yards away from the house. Pain shot through her legs as she crashed into the ground, her backside hurt, she could feel little specks of glass stuck in her. Lifting her head Missy tried to open her eyes and look at the former Potter Manor. The exterior walls had massive chunks missing out of it and there looked to be dark black smoke slowly spreading through out the inside of the house. Missy could hear the Death Eaters laughing and cheering before a rumble came from inside the manor; the upper floor had suddenly collapsed into the rest of the house. Missy watched unable to move, tears in her eyes, as her families home was destroyed. Her legs was racked with pain, she cried out for help as loud as she could, her vision slowly starting to fade in and out... _

"Missy! Missy, wake up," someone was gently shaking her shoulder trying to wake her. Missy opened her eyes to see Emmett knelt at her bed peering at her in the dark looking worried.

"Nightmares again?" Emmett asked. Missy nodded tears spilling from her eyes, Emmett pulled the little elf into a one armed hug trying to comfort her. Missy had nightmares since that horrible day, some nights were worse than others at first, but now it wasn't too often.

Emmett read about the attack two days after it happened, and immediately returned to England, only to find his home in shambles. He fell to his knees finding a snow covered pile of ash and scorched stones laying where was once the beautiful manor he grew up in. In hope of finding anything salvageable he walked around the property, eventually wandering into the woods towards the area his father would take James and himself camping as boys. Sitting on the ground for what seemed like forever Emmett got cold deciding to leave he started to get up. That's when he saw it. Something shiny tucked away inside a hollowed out log.

Bending down to get a better look Emmett's heart sped, it was a bulky parcel wrapped in what he knew to be his mothers favorite golden color. Pulling the parcel out Emmett realized that wasn't the only thing stuff in the log. Lighting his wand Emmett saw a small house elf tucked in a ball inside the middle of the log shivering. Once he finally got the little elf loose he realized who it was. Poor Missy was barely recognizable, her legs were swollen, and she had dried blood on her back with tiny shards of glass sticking out, her skin pale from the cold and loss of blood.

Emmett then acquired a flat in London for him and Missy to stay until she was well enough to travel and spent three weeks getting her back in good health. He helped her with the nightmares and some guilt and provided comfort only family could. And months later upon learning Voldemort found James and Lily, Emmett drowned his sorrows in alcohol and Missy was there to return the favor and take care of him.

It was lucky he had found her, Emmett thought, one more day out in the freezing cold and she might not have made it; then again he might not have either after everything that happened.

"I is okay now Master Emmett, it's late yous should get back to sleeps sir. I's sorry for waking you."

Emmett got up to head to his room, "alright Missy, but you know to come get me if you need anything. And don't worry you didn't wake me,"he smiled walking out and thinking of the mirror that froze over in his pocket and woke him. As he passed Harry's room Emmett peeked inside and was surprised to see Harry sitting on the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, his eyes still following the tiny golden ball flying around the wall.

"Harry? How long have you been up?" Emmett asked," Are you not tired anymore?" Seeing Harry shake his head no, Emmett walked in. Harry's stomach let out a giant rumble,"Food! great idea!" Emmett smiled reaching his hand out to lead Harry down to the kitchen, where he whipped up a quick meal of biscuits and gravy.

The two happily ate until reaching to fast for his milk, Harry accidentally tipped it over. Emmett quickly stood up to avoid a wet lap when he notice Harry cower in his seat. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I will clean it," Harry said his arms raised to protect him. Seeing Emmett wasn't going to hit him Harry quickly slid out of the chair and ran looking for anything to soak up the milk.

Emmett was aghast, once again he asked himself what did those people do to this poor child. "Harry," he said picking him up off the ground and walking back to the table. "It's alright, watch this," Emmett pulled out his wand and gave it a wave, "_Evanesco._" Harry's eyes widen, all the spilled milk had just vanished.

"Cool isn't it? It's magic Harry, I'm what you call a wizard, so was your mum and dad, my parents, and you are too. When you get settled in and comfortable I'll teach you all about magic, and your parents too, how's that sound?" Emmett didn't know if Harry fully understood but he looked excited at the prospect of learning, until he let out a huge yawn.

Back upstairs Emmett tucked Harry in, waited till he closed his eyes and left to his room for his own bed. He began to drift off when he felt something poking him in the cheek. Thinking it was a dream he ignored it, until he felt it again. Opening his eyes Emmett could see the out line of Harry holding his stuffed stag looking a bit nervous standing at the edge of his bed. Emmett lifted the blankets for Harry. Hesitant at first Harry crawled on to the bed and snuggled in immediately drifting off to sleep next to Emmett for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Headmasters Office - Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore had spent the last hour and half catching up with Mad Eye Moody, his old friend who was a retired auror. He had a wooden leg and a face full of scars, but what stood out the most was his magical glass eye that spun in its socket observing the room.

"So let me see if I understand ya Albus," growled a battle worn looking wizard from across the crescent moon desk. "You want to search for Emmett Potter and bring young Harry back because the Dark Lord is still alive and it would easier to keep Harry safe in England? You do realize Emmett Potter is only found when he wants to be found?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Alastor I know, but I still believe young Harry would be safer here. You know how Emmett is always running off to dangerous lands to study and he is not the type to care and nurture for a young child."

Moody thought for a minute then nodded towards Dumbledore, "Alright Albus, I'll do it. Any leads on where the lad might be?" he asked standing to leave.

"A number properties have been purchase over the last few months in England and numerous other places around Europe, one was an old vacation home of the Potters, I believe Emmett may be staying in one of these homes," Dumbledore said handing over a piece of parchment with the addresses on it over to Moody, who nodded and limped out.

Visibly relaxing in his chair Dumbledore smiled, Moody was the best at tracking people, he would find Harry in no time. Meanwhile it was time to talk to the Weasleys to make sure Harry would have a home to come back to. Checking the time Dumbledore got up to light the fireplace, threw a pinch in and vanished into the green flames.

*ADHP*

Mad Eye Moody watched with his magical eye through the headmasters door as Dumbledore left through the floo. As he left he wondered what Dumbledore was playing at. Sure the oldest Potter was a bit wild and adventurous but he protected his family when he needed too. Was a good fighter during the war too, while the Order wanted to stun everyone, Emmett figured if the enemy fought dirty so would he.

It caused a lot of argument in the Order though. Dumbledore argued as long as Potter aimed to kill he was no better than who they were fighting. Potter argued if someone made him fight for his life he would gladly return the favor. The lad had the right idea though, many good people died trying to take DEs alive.

Looking up Moody realized he was already at the gates leading to Hogmeade. He sighed and rubbed his face. Potter left the Order four months after he joined to travel but mostly it was because of the disagreements. Dumbledore never trusted him the same after that, but Moody did. Potter helped him out of a tight spot once and was someone who earned Moody's respect. Making up his mind Moody decided he would search for the two Potters and see if Harry was in any danger before running to tell Dumbledore. That was IF he could even find the Potters.

* * *

**Ottery St. Catchpole - The Burrow**

The Weasleys were a simple wizarding family, although an old pureblood family they weren't as wealthy or as ancient as others. Arthur Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office to support his family. His wife Molly was a stay at home mother to their seven children; the oldest child was 13, the youngest, and only girl, would be 3 years in less than a month.

During the war Molly and Arthur were big supporters of Dumbledore, they even joined the Order of the Phoenix along with Molly's brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Since the war ended however they saw less and less of Dumbledore; therefore it was quite the surprise when they received an owl earlier that morning from him asking if he might stop by and discuss something later that evening.

Setting down his paper and adjusting his glasses Arthur Weasley pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "Dear," he called," it's almost time. The letter said seven." As soon as the words left his mouth the fire place came to life with dancing green flames; out walked a tall old man, wearing long purple robes and a pointed matching hat, he had a long white beard, and crooked nose that held up his rectangle cut glasses.

"Arthur good to see you, not interrupting am I? How is the family?" Dumbledore asked greeting Arthur. Before he could reply Molly bustled out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Professor Dumbledore, how wonderful you stopped by. Please sit, I brought tea," said Molly very quickly as she served him.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore sipping his tea waking for everyone to get comfortable. "As you know I requested to come and speak with you about a few things. Yesterday there was an incident at the residence of Harry arriving it came to my attention he was abused and not cared for properly by his guardians." Molly gasped.

"I am now looking to acquire a new home for young Harry," Dumbledore continued.

"I know you have your hands full with seven children, but I think considering how isolated Harry has been a big family would do the lad some good. Of course for your troubles you will also get 1,500 Galleons deposited into your vault each month."

"It's not about money Albus, we would be glad to take him in. The poor lad, sounds like he'd had one heck of a run around the mill eh." said Arthur.

"Yes, yes, Arthur's right money isn't a problem. Oh, how exciting, I must get Ronald's room straightened up. When will he be arriving Albus?" asked Molly.

Dumbledore frowned, "Well it seems Emmett Potter has taken Harry for the time being. However I have someone out searching for them so we can bring Harry back home."

"If Harry's with Emmett why bring him here? I mean wouldn't he be better off with family," questioned Arthur.

Dumbledore waved him off, "Emmett has always been a free spirited person, I'm confident once he learns Harry will have a stable home to come back to Mr Potter will leave him and continue his travels, Besides traveling could expose Harry any of Voldemort's supporter that left the country, he would be safest close by, where he can be put under wards and monitored."

"Yes that's no way to raise a child, they need stable homes. When he's found Harry shall come live here, he'll be loved and safe and cared for Albus," insisted Molly.

Arthur sat in thought for a while, Emmett always seemed to watch over James, he couldn't imagine him not caring for Harry. Then again he was always on the move, and Dumbledore did have a point a lot of Death Eaters fled to other countries before they could be captured...

"Alright," said Arthur,"We'd love to have him Albus. You'll keep us informed, yes?"

"Of course ,"Dumbledore answered standing to leave, " I shall owl if I hear anything news. I will take my leave now, I've taken enough of your time. Arthur; Molly, thank you for the hospitality," And with that Dumbledore bowed and disappeared back into the flames.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting, but Oh my Harry Potter coming to live with us...-" Molly babbled as she straightened up and walked into the kitchen.

Arthur stayed in the sitting room wondering, just what was Dumbledore thinking. Emmett was a Potter, he grew up learning the value of family, and Harry was probably safer with him than anywhere wards or not. Arthur headed to bed passing the kitchen where Molly was naming off all the things she has to do before Harry arrived. "IF Harry arrives," he muttered to himself climbing the staircase.

**A/N: I know it's been about 2 weeks since there was a new chapter, BUT as i said last time I let to Oklahoma for my bros graduation. So with the graduation and the horrible weather we got, plus spending time with my family, I admit I didn't get a lot of writing done, but its out now! From now on I will be trying to update every Sunday evening or during the day on Mondays. Reviews and suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Thx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HP is all J.K. Rowlings brilliant idea, characters you don't recognize are my own, other than that I'm just putting my twist to J.K.'s magical world.**

**Chapter 5**

It was the crack of dawn and Emmett was already wide wake running around the house, trying to get everything perfect. Emmett levitated the last of the balloons into the huge net that hung from the ceiling awaiting Harry's arrival then checked his watch heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Missy how's breakfast coming along? Harry should be up soon, poor lad's still getting use to the time difference,"said Emmett pouring himself a cup of coffee and looking exhausted.

"Almost finish Emmett sir, and yous should get to sleep early tonight. Missy will be happy to watch Little Harry for yous," she said happily bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Over the last week and a half Harry had warmed up to the both of them. He still didn't speak much, but he was starting to answer questions now with short sentences. One morning Emmett woke up to the sound of laughter coming from Harry's bedroom. Peeking inside Harry and Missy were sitting on the floor playing with some toy dragons they were smashing into lego blocks. Emmett soon joined in the fun, and three of them spent the whole day in Harry's room playing with the many toys. Missy had been eager for a repeat play date ever since.

Emmett grinned recalling the memory, suddenly his grin faded as he felt a twinge in the wards of an incoming portkey. His pocket suddenly became warm then ice cold, Emmett pulled out the little mirror he always kept on him.

_Dont be alarmed-  
Check the mail  
__Wish Harry a Happy Birthday!_

"Missy I'll be right back," Emmett said reading the mirror and heading out the front door, apparating to the end of the drive. Landing Emmett started to walk towards the mailbox but realized a medium sized parcel was laying underneath it. Bending down to examine it Emmett noticed a small blue plastic coin held to the box by the string that tied the wrappings closed, he smiled as he recognized it. Picking up the package he shook his head and apparated back to the house, it always amazed him how She was the only one who was always able to find him.

Walking inside Emmett set the package on the table by the front door and opened it. Inside was a stack of childrens' story books, with a birthday card to Harry. He snorted, books, he thought, typical Ravenclaw thing to send. Although since bring Harry home Emmett had taken to reading him a story before bed, at the time he didn't know how much Harry would enjoy them and was quickly running out of books to read. Under the books was a note and what appeared to be a newspaper.

_Em,_

_Hope all is well with everyone. I remember you saying how much Harry loved his books so I sent a few more. And no it's not a "Ravenclaw thing" as you call it, I know you were probably thinking it. Anyways I hope Harry has a lovely birthday.  
Hope the portkey didn't scare you too much._

_-B_

_P.s.  
Thought you might want to see this, came in the morning post-_

"Master Harry sir, Happy Birthday"

Emmett quickly turned around to see Harry standing at the foot of the stairs stag in hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Harry!" Emmett exclaimed dropping the note back into the box and running to tug at the rope that was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Nothing happened. He tugged again, still nothing. Emmett began yanking at the rope as Harry watched on, a bemused expression on his face.

"Blood fuc-" EMMETT" "-ing net" Emmett said looking up to see Harry and Missy watching him. Feeling more than a little embarrassed he scowled at the rope and walked over to Harry.

"Well how about some breakfast instead," he said leading everyone into the kitchen. "Missy made your favorite, french toast."

"I made yous enough so eat up Master Harry sir," said Missy placing a plate piled with french toast in the middle of the table. After Emmett finished his breakfast he excused himself from the table, returning minutes later with an arm full of presents and setting them on the table.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Coursed Missy and Emmett, although their excitement faded as Harry sat on his chair looking at them with a confused expression on his face.

"Haven't you ever had presents?" Harry's suddenly blushed, looking down in his lap he shook his head no. This wasn't good Emmett thought, he clearly embarrassed the lad, those damn people, to think a child never celebrating his birthday. "It's alright, I didn't mean to embarrass you Harry, but just so you know we're going to be celebrating your birthday from now on ok? Every year on July 31st. Today you turned four," said Emmett knelt in front of Harry explaining his birthday and showing him the number four with his fingers. "And all these presents are for you," he continued grabbing the stack of books," this one is from an old friend of mine." Harry took the books from Emmett and examined them, possibly trying to read them with little success.

Missy walked up to Harry and held her present out. Taking it Harry set it on his lap curiously looking at the lumpy package. "You has to tear the paper off Master Harry, like this," said Missy ripping a small corner of the wrappings. Getting the idea Harry tore into the packages tossing small bits of paper all around him, till out fell a large neatly stitched quilt.

Missy unfolded it for Harry as she spoke," yous grandmum Irene and I made it for Lily yous mum, but well," she sighed tears springing from her eyes. "I thought you might like to has it Master Harry. I is hoping you like it."

Harry watched as Missy became very emotional, he didn't understand why she was crying but he knew she was very sad. Sliding off his chair he walked over and wrapped his tiny arms around her. Missy smiled returning the hug. After a few minute she collected herself and nodded to signal Emmett for the next present. "Here ya go kid," he said handing Harry a small box, "found it at your mum and dad's old place." Harry pulled the lid off and a tiny gold ball came fluttering out zooming around his head. Harry ran laughing and chasing the tiny ball around the room, it didn't move too fast and wouldn't go higher than four feet off the ground.

As it flew past Emmett he grabbed the fluttering ball sticking in back in the box it came in. "Hold on there,"he said grabbing Harry, "you still have one more present. Come on." Going back into the entry hall Emmett sat Harry down on the floor and picked up a long skinny box from against the wall. "Now this isn't the same one but I heard you had one of these when you were much younger. And of course," he said as he knelt in front of Harry ready to open the box," how would you catch that snitch without, a broom!"

Harry's face lit up. James had been right Harry loved to fly. For a few days now Emmett had been taking him up for regular trips and Harry could never get enough. He knew a broom would be a perfect present, especially since he planned on giving him the snitch. Harry quickly mounted the small broom just like he watched his uncle do and before Emmett could grab a hold, Harry kicked off the ground zooming around the room. Emmett smiled releasing the snitch, Harry immediately followed and snatched it out of the air, giggling madly, he was a natural just like James.

As he followed the snitch for a second time Harry bumped into the table, smashing a vase Missy always kept freshly cut flowers in. Harry looked back at the broken vase in horror.

"Harry! Watch out"

Looking forward he realized he was headed straight for the wall. He made a sharp turn accidentally pulling the rope Emmett was tugging on loose; the giant net above opened up and tons of balloons came floating down. The floor was completely covered.

"Sorry Emmeet," Harry said in a small voice, slowly flying toward Emmett and the broken vase.

"It's ok, i can fix it, watch where your flying though kid," Emmett said, taking out his wand and fixing the vase. Looking up around the room he shook his head,"Good job getting that bloody net opened though." Harry grinned at Emmett then turned around and flew through the balloons, Emmett chasing after him. At noon Missy called out lunch was ready.

"Are you ready for a nap," Emmett asked as Harry finished off his grilled cheese squares. His mouth full Harry shook his head no. "How about a fly outside?" Harry nodded his head eagerly. The two boys headed outside both carrying their brooms over their shoulder. The rest of the day was spent outdoors flying around, chasing snitches and havingsmall games of tag. For dinner Missy cooked baked chicken, with some mashed potatoes, corn and green beans, and for dessert a giant birthday cake floated to the table in front of Harry.

Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of the cake, and Emmett and Missy started to sing happy birthday. "Make a wish and blow out the candles Harry," Emmett urged as they finished. Harry smiled, took a deep breath, and blew the candles out.

After big slices of cake and a quick bath, Emmett and Harry settled down in the living room to watch The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It was almost 9 when Harry started drifting off to sleep. "Harry, time for bed,"said Emmett picking Harry up to carry him to bed. "Do you want a story tonight?" "Yes please," Harry mumbled crawling into bed. Emmett settled down next to him, "_Where the Wild Things Are_ for tonight." Not more than a few pages into the book Harry was fast asleep. Emmett tucked him in and quietly tip toed out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Missy, Harry's down for the night, do you need any help before I go to bed," Emmett asked. "No thank yous Emmett sir, I'm done in here. Good nights Emmett." Walking out of the kitchen and into the entry hall Emmett took in a deep breath looking around at the balloons scattered all over the floor suddenly a box on the corner table caught his eye, he had almost forgotten there was more else inside. Taking the box to his study he settled down at his desk and pulled out a newspaper. A big bold headline stuck out on the front of the page.

_**BOY WHO LIVED RELATIVES KILLED  
WHERE IS HE NOW?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Around one o'clock this morning (June 31st) Muggle policemen (similar to an auror) and firefighters were called out to a home on Privet Drive for a fire. Although the fire was put out rather quickly, the two adult and young child living in the home did not make it out alive. What seems to have the policemen puzzled most is the family was said to be somehow locked in one of the smallest bedrooms upstairs, the lock to the room however was located on the inside of the door. It was also said the fire had been put put before reaching the upstairs bedroom, investigators are now looking into what may have caused the death of the family._

_Aurors have reported dark magic being used in the home and the cruciatus curse being used on the Dursleys before killed with Avada Kadavra. The house was then lit a fire to destroy the bodies. _

_As the aurors and police were concluding their search on the home, neighbors of the family insisted a second child was to be inside the home, however he was found. Aurors of the Ministry of Magic arrived on the scene shortly to investigate, learning it was the home of one Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Why does the name not sound familiar? Because witches and wizards, Vernon and Petunia were muggles. Not just any muggles though, the aunt and uncle of one Harry Potter, the boy who lived. _

_Many of you remember that horrible Halloween night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up in Godrics Hollow looking for the Potter. James and Lily Potter sadly gave their lives to protect their only son only for little Harry to somehow defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, coming away with nothing but a lighting bolt shaped scar._

_ Since that night many have wondered, What happened to the Boy-Who-Lived? Today our question has been answered. This reporter has found out little Harry Potter has been living here on Privet Drive with his muggle aunt and uncle since the horrid night three years ago. The question is now, if Harry wasn't in the house where is he? Did the same person who killed the Dursleys kidnap young Harry?_

_Upon doing some research and having a few friends in high places at the Ministry, I found that one Albus Dumbledore had named himself magical guardian to young Harry. However last night when Dumbledore showed up at Privet Drive pure shock was evidently clear from the look on his face, though he did not seem eager to search the house for Harry. Which brings up the question, did Dumbledore know young Harry was gone from his aunt and uncles? And if so who is Harry living with now? ..._

Emmett folded the paper back in half setting it down, and stairing off at nothing in particular. He knew the wards around the Dursleys would fall once he took Harry, but he didn't really think people were checking to see if they were still up... Dumbledore was named magical guardian to Harry, he would have to fix that. Suddenly it hit him, he knew what She was trying to tell him. Rita Skeeter had named Dumbledore responsible for Harry. Emmett sat back smiling to himself, he couldn't even imagine all the post Dumbledore would be getting over next couple of weeks.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office head in hands with a massive headache. Since this mornings _Daily Prophet, _Owls from all over Britain had come bringing everything from Howlers to cursed letters. Some thanking him for moving Harry before he was found and killed along with the Dursleys. Some bashing him for leaving Harry with muggles in the first place. Then those who believed the young savior of the wizarding world to be missing and in danger and blamed it all on him. All mail was now being checked by house-elves, and if that wasn't enough reporters lined up at the gate of Hogwarts asking for interviews! Rita Skeeter was always a pain in his backside but this time really took the cake. He let out a huge sigh surely things would only get worse if he didn't give them a few words soon, Dumbledore thought finally standing and making his way to the front gates.

"Albus?" He heard someone call. Looking around professor McGonagall was briskly walking his way. "Don't tell me you're going out there to speak with them Albus. You know that horrid Skeeter woman is out there, she'll twist whatever you say around by tomorrow mornings Prophet."

"I know Minnie, but Ms. Skeeter is not the only one out tonight. Many others have arrived through out the day, hopefully one will keep to the facts," Dumbledore said his eye twinkling as he gave her a grandfatherly smile and continued down towards the gates.

Mcgonagall shook her head as she watched Dumbledore go, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry the Dursleys were gone, but she did wish Harry's disappearance would have been kept quiet. The poor dear really didn't need a mob out looking for him, there was already one noob trying to bring him 'home'.

*ADHP*

As Albus Dumbledore came into view walking down the path towards Hogsmead, the volume of the crowd grew, camera started flashing, reports pushed to try to get a picture and possibly their question answered.

"Professor Dumbledore! Here!"  
"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"  
"Over here sir"  
"Why were Harry Potter's relatives targeted?"  
"Do you know who did it?"

"Everyone please I will hopefully get to everyones' questions shortly," said Dumbledore trying to calm the crowd. As they all fell silent Dumbledore took a deep breath and began, " Almost three years ago the night little Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort," the crowd shuddered," as you all know leaving him orphaned. I then placed him with his aunt and uncle who I believed would give Harry a stable home, where he lived until recently. For his safety I shall not release where he is or who he is staying with. I do not know who is responsible for the deaths of the Dursley family nor why they were targeted when Harry Potter was no longer living there. Hopefully Aurors will come up with more, in the mean time my condolences go out to the Dursley family and those who knew them. Thank you all for your time."

A few more photos were snapped, and with that Dumbledore turned and headed back to the castle rather pleased with how things went.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't that exciting but I do plan on speeding it up after this. I wanted to add Xmas to this chapter but felt it was more suitable for the next ch. Keep in mind I am leaning more towards breaking Harry's whole 7 yrs Hogwarts into 2 stories, possibly ending at his 4th yr, so slowly telling Harry's childhood might be a few chapters long, they may be important who knows.  
All comments and reviews are welcomed, as well as any suggestions. Let me know where you see this stories going, who you might like Harry to date, your favorite characters, any1 u think is shady and needs some bashing, I love it all.  
And to all who have read and reviewed so far Thank You :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HP is all J.K. Rowlings brilliant idea, characters you don't recognize are my own, other than that I'm just putting my twist to J.K.'s magical world.**

**Chapter 6**

**Christmas Eve Texas 5:45 pm**

"Harry! Missy!"Emmett yelled from the entry hall, "Come on we have to get going." Missy ran down the staircase Harry right behind her trying his best to keep up. Coming to a halt in front of Emmett he gave them a pointed look," I called for the two of you over ten minutes ago what took so long?"

"I lost prongs Missy helped me find him," Harry explained holding the stuffed animal up in one hand while fixing his glasses back onto his face from the run.

"Alright, I know I told you both this a few days ago but I'm going to go over it one more time,"Emmett said giving them both a serious look. "We have five minutes so we have to leave right after I finish. We're going to be taking this portkey to Gringotts, its a wizard bank with goblins Harry, they look scary but respect them and they wont both you. Potter's have been friends to the Goblin Nation for generations so we shouldn't have a problem. If all goes well we'll be home in no time."

"This here portkey is the tricky part,"Emmett said ushering them towards a small golden pocket watch that sat on the corner table near the door," feels a bit funny and gets you a bit dizzy but don't take your finger off it ok? I'll be holding you too so don't worry," he told Harry who was looking more than a bit nervous. "Everyone ready?" Emmett asked grabbing a hold of Harry as they all held a finger to the watch. "3,2,1-"

**Gringotts- Diagon Alley London 12:00 am Christmas morning**

Harry felt a tug from behind his navel he was suddenly spinning very quickly, Emmett had a tight hold on him, his finger seemed to be glued to the little golden watch. Then they landed. Harry looked around his eyes trying to adjust to the dimly lit room. The room was lit by torches that hung around on the walls, that looked as if made from rock. In the middle of the room sat a big desk with a number of strange objects on it, a few big feathers, some funny looking paper he had seen Emmett use a few times, and a square shaped rock.

"Remember don't be afraid, be respectful, and don't touch anything that isn't yours,"said Emmett as they each took a seat. "Goblins don't take too kind to thieves."

After another minutes wait the door opened, at first Harry didn't see anyone come in then he heard the footsteps walking towards the desk, the chair behind it was pulled out and up hopped what Harry assumed was a goblin. He had a dome shaped head, his pointy ears sticking out either side, his skin was pale and looked as those he had rarely seen sunlight. The goblin leaned forward lacing his long slim fingers together and setting them on the desk he looked at Emmett with his black eyes and gave a toothy grin.

"I expected you months ago when you first took the boy," his eyes fell on Harry," Looks just like his father he does, 'cept the eyes."

Gathering up his courage Harry straightened up and extended his hand towards the goblin, "H-hello sir, my name is Harry P-potter." Grinning the goblin excepted Harry's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, you may call me Warhawk. Your family and I go way back." Leaning back in his chair Warhawk turned to Emmett. "To business shall we," he said handing over a small roll of parchment.

"Before we get to why you came here this morning I regret to inform you there has been a theft to one of the Potter accounts, specifically vault number 687. As you can see from the parchment I provided, James and Lily each had a vault during their school days. Upon having Harry they gave Lily's vault to him, which was set by Lily and James to refill 4,000 galleons, 8,500 sickles, and 246,500 knuts from the main vault every year on January 1st. The year of his 11th birthday the amount of the vault is to increase to a little over 20,000 galleons," said Warhawk pausing to mentally prepare himself.

"The Potters have been friends to the goblin nation for generations, we can not apologize enough for this happening. It appears a goblin by the name of Ironclaw authorized a withdrawal of 3,245 galleons every Dec 31st right before the vault refilled. It was later reviled the money was being transfered to an account that was held by the Dursleys. As the vault was not a family or top security vault only the key was needed to gain access and there is no proof who might have it. Ironclaw would say nothing about who he was working for but stealing from the an Ancient and Noble family who is also friend to the goblin nation is punishable by death. However as the head goblin of the Potter account I take full responsibility for what has happened. If you so choose I will be dismissed and punished to the full extent of the Goblin law," Warhawk said bowing his head to Emmett.

"I can't say I am surprised Dumbledore would do something like this. Of course he would pay the Dursleys and trust they would take care of Harry. Damn fool!" barked Emmett. He sighed running his hand through his hair, " Although I am disappointed I'm also aware just how sneaky and manipulative Dumbledore can be. I trust you have taken steps to prevent this from happening again?" Emmett asked giving Warhawk a pointed look.

"Yes sir, of course. I am the only one that will be handling the Potter accounts from now on, I have also taken the liberty of switching the keys to vault 687 which is here," he said handing over a small key to Emmett. "I have also done a full inventory of all the Potter vaults, it's there on the parchment I gave you. Everything seems to be accounted for apart from the money."

Taking a few minutes Emmett sat looking over the parchment before rolling it up and setting it aside," Everything seems to be in order. With that being said you have always been a good friend and looked out for our family; I would like for you to continue to manage all the Potter accounts. Please contact me if anything like this happens again. Also IF Harry goes to Hogwarts I would like a statement of how much in his vault is taken out by the school. Other than that only Harry, Missy, and myself should have access to vault 687."

"Of course sir," Warhawk said nodding as he took a few quick notes. "Now on to the reason you have come here this early holiday morning. As you know Lily and James Potter did not have a will, or if they did it was not filed with Gringotts Bank and has yet to be found. Therefore, as I told you a few years ago, in the wizarding world if no will is present the child must go to the closest living relative. Unfortunately Dumbledore got to Harry first and once the Dursleys agreed to take Harry in, magic recognized #4 as his home and the wards strengthened, Privet Drive became warded from all witches and wizards good or bad."

"The Head Director of the Goblin Nation had his best goblins looking into locating Harry once you ask for our assistance, but as you know we had little success until earlier this year. Our theory is as time went on the less kind the Dursleys were the less Harry thought of the place as his 'home' and the more the wards weakened allowing us to eventually locate him. So once you took Harry away and showed him a proper home the wards completely broke, so did the magic that recognized the Dursleys as his legal guardians. Of course it did help since after what you did to Vernon they could no longer care where Harry ended up." Warhawk said watching Harry grin at the memory.

"So that means for the last 5 months no one has been named Harry's guardian?" Emmett asked.

"Like I said I had expected to see you sooner. It was lucky we caught Ironclaw before Dumbledore somehow managed to name himself as guardian. It wouldn't have held up well, as you would be Harry's closest living relative now, but then again Dumbledore does have a lot of pull in the Wizengamot," said Warhawk rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Snapping out of his muses Warhawk cleared his throat, "Now there are two ways to do this, first is the simplest, you sign for custody of Harry, which would normally have to go through the Wizengamot before it get finalized, but since you are friends to the goblin nation you are protected under Our law and custody would automatically be granted. The other way is a blood adoption which would by blood make Harry your son not just your nephew."

Emmett turned to look at Harry who had been sitting quietly trying to take in as much as he could. As Harry looked up, Emmett he saw James' son. He loved Harry, but he also didn't want to replace James," I'll just sign for custody Warhawk."

"Very well, here are the documents you shall need to sign. And I shall run these down for the Head Director to sign before you leave here today," said Warhawk as Emmett signed all the documents and handed them over. "You mentioned you had something else to discuss with me today?" he asked waving his hand over the parchment and vanishing it.

"Yes," said Emmett, as he straightened up a gold coin fell out of his pocket rolling across the room. " Oops, Harry," Emmett said turning to Harry and pointing to the galleon,"can you use your magic to bring that coin back for me?" Harry smiled," Yes Emmeet." Holding his hand out and squinting his eyes Harry concentrated on the coin sitting on the floor, slowly the coin rose off the ground and floated towards him. Almost as soon as he started Harry broke out into a sweat, his little tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, he was so close. Finally the little coin flew into Harry's outstretched hand, "here you go," he said handing the coin back to Emmett.

"Thank you Harry, you can keep that," smiled Emmett as he turned back to Warhawk,"when James was in hiding he wrote me this letter,; Harry wasn't even a year old but James would talk about how he would summon things from across the room when he really wanted them. For the past few months Missy and I have been getting Harry comfortable being around magic again. I guess after realizing it was okay he starting getting excited about it and I started to teach him how to summon things. Now don't get me wrong," Emmett said giving a lopsided grin," I'm not saying this kid is the next all powerful Albus Dumbledore, but by the next morning he was able to make the knut we were working with rise off the table. He's made progress pretty quickly it just seems, forced."Warhawk nodded his head in agreement."So any ideas? I would understand if he was afraid to use magic after living with the Dursleys, punishing him for making strange things happen would be something they would do, but he seems to really want to, something's just holding him back."

Warhawk took a moment rubbing his chin thoughtfully,"perhaps... let me ask you, has he ever performed any other types of magic?"  
"No,"Emmett replied shaking his head.  
"Hmm, well with your permission I would like to have our goblin healers take a look at Harry's magical core. From what you've described it sounds to me like he has some kind of a block on it."

"His magical core?! What the bloody-. Albus... I doubt James or Lily would have done something like that."

"I should think not," barked Warhawk loudly making Missy and Harry jump in their seats. "I'm not sure how much you know about putting a block on ones magical core, but on a child at such a young age and for a long period of time could be disastrous."

"As a child your magical core is very unstable and is often released when a one becomes very emotional. For example if one might fall off his broom and panic he might release his magic causing him slow or stop his fall. Another time he may become angry and his magic may cause something to shatter. This is why in the UK you must be 11 years old before you may require a wand, around the age of 10 your core finally settles and becomes fully stable at 11. Before then it is harder to control your magic with or without a wand, the fact that Harry can control his right now is remarkable but if he does have a block on him... well just think how powerful he must be. "

"In the 1700 and early 1800's when those who were accused of witchcraft were put to death, the Ministry of Magic decided it would be best to block or bound a muggleborn infants magical core. The block would stop spurts of accidental magic until the required age when the child would leave for school. However the muggleborns who were prolonged to the block had considerably weaker cores, which is why purebloods have considered themselves to be more powerful. In Harry's case he's aware of magic, seen it, is still trying to do it. He shouldn't be able to with the block on him yet he is, indicating his core is remarkably strong, I worry though if he continues while bound he might push himself too hard causing permanent damage to his core, or possibly shattering it making him a squib if not killing him."

Emmett paled," So what can we do? How soon can we get this thing removed? Do you think his core has already been effected?"

"First I shall speak with the Director in a moment and get permission for Harry to visit the Goblin Healers, if they conclude he indeed does have a block on his core they shall take him to the ritual room. I must warn you the ritual itself is rather quick, but will frustrating and rather uncomfortable to Harry, and unfortunately you will not be allowed inside the room with him during that time. Only when the ritual is complete and the block removed we will know how his core was effected," finished Warhawk. "If you give me a few minutes I shall speak with the Director now."

Emmett nodded as Warhawk slid off the chair walking out of the room. How could Dumbledore do this to? What about Harry?! This ritual was suppose to be very uncomfortable and he wasn't allowed in with him? What if his core had already sustained damage?

"Emmeet," Harry said snapping Emmett out of his thoughts, "where did that gobbi-lin go?"

Emmett grinned looked over at Missy who was smiling too and sighed," He stepped out for a minute. Let me tell you what's going to happen in a bit alright" Harry nodded. "Okay well once Warhawk comes back we are going to talk to the goblin healers. A goblin healer is kind of like a doctor, and they're going to check you for something called a block on your magical core. Then I'll have to step out while they perform a kind of ritual, it will be quick it wont hurt but it will feel pretty werid. Now, don't be afraid Harry I'll be right in the hallway with Missy waiting for you, and once it's all over you'll be able to do magic a lot better."

Just then Warhawk walked in," if you three would be so kind as to follow me." Emmett picked up Harry as him and Missy followed Warhawk out of the room and down a maze of tunnels. The walk took a good 10 minutes, the more they walked the deeper underground they seemed to be going. Finally they walked into a dark circular room, the walls were made of stone and there were no windows, in the center of the room was a type of platform where a stone table- like structure sat surrounded by a few torches that provided the only light for the entire room.

As Warhawk lead them in Harry saw there were already three other goblins, he assumed were the healers, waiting inside for them.

"Please place Harry on the table, he will need to be fully undressed for the ritual but for now he may stay clothed," said Warhawk. As soon as Emmett sat Harry down on the table the healers surrounded him muttering, a floating quilt and parchment that followed after them taking notes. The first goblin approached Harry it was hard to tell but it appeared to be a female goblin." Hello," she said," I am goblin Healer Brinknot, but you may call me Brink. These here are goblin healers Orlock and Gorbuk they shall be assisting me during the ritual if it is required."

"First will you please lay back for me Harry," she asked," very good. Now I am going to place my hands above your body like so, it wont hurt I'm wont even be touching you, I'm just going to run them along like this checking you bones and such to make sure you're growing properly."

Emmett watched bewildered nothing seemed to be happening then as Brink moved her hands he caught it, her palms appeared to be glowing. "Goblins do not need wands to harness their magic," Warhawk whispered as he saw Emmett looking confused and amazed. "Although healing magic is very difficult to perform, it take years of practices to heal more than broken bones and cuts."

"Alright, you may sit up now,"Brink spoke up as she finished checking Harry." Harry, I am going to put this small rock over at the end of this table here, can you please get the rock for me using only your magic?"

"Yes ma'am."

Just like before he squinted focusing on the little rock, it slowly lifted wobbling up off the table and floated into Brink's hand. Brink looked at the rock in her hand and grinned at Harry," very good job, you're going to be one powerful wizard when this is done Mr. Potter." She then turned toward Emmett and Missy," May I have a quick word with Mr. Potter perhaps Missy can stay with Harry for a moment?" Nodding his head Emmett followed Brink through a door that seemed to appear out of no where that led to a small they took a seat Brink turned on Emmett. "Mr. Potter can you explain to me the scarring Harry has acquired? Or number of broken bones he has that do not appear to have been treated properly?"

Emmett held up his hands in defense," I know all about them, his aunt and uncle are to blame for those and as I could not get out here sooner... I did take him to a muggle doctor to make sure he was healthy once I got him home. That's how we found out he was blind like his old man."

Brink looked at Emmett, of course she knew he would never hurt is nephew, but harming a child was one of the worst things you could do to a goblin, she had to ask. "Well his sight may not be his father's fault. If you noticed he squints when he's trying to concentrate. Whatever block is on his core is effecting more than his magic, Harry also appears to be smaller than he should be at his age."

"There is something I need to warn you of Mr. Potter," sighed Brink,"while i was observing Harry's core I noticed there wasn't only one block on it. I know you use to run on missions for Gringotts Mr. Potter but tell me did you ever come across something called, a horcrux?"

The temperature in the office seemed to drop, Emmett felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach, the color in his face drained as he understood," Harry has a horcrux in him?! What? But how?"

Brink reached into her desk pulling out a small glass and a bottle of some amber liquid, she poured a glass handing it to Emmett, who immediately downed it. "Judging from your reaction I assume you have heard of them. A horcrux is an object in which a dark wizard or witch hides a piece of their soul to reach immortality. I assume the fragment inside young Mr. Potter belongs to that of the Dark Lord." Emmett's head snapped up at these words, "What can we do," he asked desperately.

"Unfortunately their is nothing we can do right now about the actual horcrux, destroying the object is the only way to destroy the soul inside. I know this isn't the best news, but we are going to try to remove both of the blocks. It will take a bit longer but if successful his magic will strengthen and the horcrux will only reside in his scar and shouldn't effect him unless the Dark Lord should return. During that time I will do some research on horcruxes and see if there is a way to destroy it without harming Harry." She gave Emmett a hard serious look," I like that boy Mr. Potter, he seems to have had a rough start to his life yet seems kind, humble, and may I said well mannered. I can't remember anyone ever calling me ma'am. I wish to help him if you will allow me to, this will all be kept confidentual of course."

*ADHP*

"Alright Harry,"said Emmett giving a tiny grin," remember it wont feel good for a while but when it's all over you'll be able to use your magic better and it will be a lot more healthier for you. I'll be outside and once it's over well go home and have a nice Christmas alright?"

"Okay Emmeet," Harry nodded.

"Emmett, healer Orlock will walk you out now if you will, we are ready to proceed."

"Good luck Harry sir," piped Missy as her and Emmett were ushered into the hall.

"Your uncle's right you know, you're going to feel so much better after this," Brink said trying to get Harry to relax. "I know it's cold but I'm going to need you to lay down on the table for me. The three of us will stand around you doing a sort of a chant, you need to lay as still as possible the whole time. It will probably be uncomfortable but we will try to get through it as quickly as we possibly can. Are you ready Harry?"

Harry nodded his head quickly obviously nervous," yes ma'am. I'm ready."

Brink nodded and walked to her position," Healer Orlock, Healer Gorbuk, on the count of three." Orlock and Gorbuk nodded. "1,2,3-"

*ADHP*

Harry laid naked on the cold table feeling afraid, nervous, and excited all at the same time. He heard Brink start to count "1,2,3-" at once the three goblin started chanting in a strange language Harry had never heard before. At first he thought whatever was suppose to happen, it wasn't working, then he felt it.

He couldn't pinpoint where exactly but somewhere inside him he felt pressure, it didn't quiet hurt but it did bothered him, it was irritating. Then Harry felt his magic within him start to stir, it was building inside him and he suddenly felt a need to release it. Harry pushed his magic outward push hitting the invisible barriers the healers stood behind then his body hurt everywhere, his arms legs chest, then he realized it hurt in the same spots the Dursleys had bruised, scarred, or broke. Then suddenly his body felt weird like rubber then solid again, stronger this time.

"How do you feel Harry," she asked.

"Good?" he replied with a lopsided grin.

Brink smiled,"good. We still have to do this one more time okay but you can sit up real quick." She looked over Harry and smiled walking over to the end of the table and placing the rock back on top. "Can you use your magic to get the coin again please?

He reached a hand out and concentrated, the rock quickly rose of the table and shot towards him. Harry managed moved his hand just in time to avoid the stone causing it to collide with a loud _SMACK_ into the wall in back of them.

"Good job," Brink praised, "now lay back down we're going to do it once more. This time might take a bit longer but remember to stay still."

Harry laid back and watched Brink walk out of view back to her spot. "On the count of three," he heard Brink yell," 1,2,3-" He felt the same pressure inside him, but this time it felt so much more intense. Whatever they were trying to get out was certainly fighting back. Then pain, intense pain was coming from the scar on his head. Harry bit his lip not to cry out, and shut his eyes tight hoping it would be over soon. He had never felt anything like this before, as the pressure around his core increased so did the pain in his head. He felt warm liquid began to drip down the side of his head from his scar. Harry couldn't take it anymore he screamed out, his back arched off the table, it felt like his head was splitting open. Then once again his magic built and was released this time in to a powerful wave of magic that pushed through the barriers and knocking the healers to the ground.

Harry felt drained and tired, his throat hurt from screaming, his vision was blurry, and the room around him began to fade in and out. "Harry! Harry!" He heard someone running and calling his name, but before he could find out who it was, darkness overtook him.

**A/N: I know this chapter is up a bit late but it's a bit longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it. I planned on Em and Harry to actually celebrate Christmas in this chapter but it would have been much longer.  
Reviews and any ideas/suggestions you have about the story are more than welcomed.  
****Enjoy and as always thank you for reading, reviewing, following etc.**

***** If anyone is interested in being my beta on this story please let me know. I am a new writer this is really coming out as the chapters do. Meaning I have a very very rough idea of how I would like this story to be. I can write a lot and then completely change it something entirerly different so I'm looking for someone to just check over my chapters let me know they make sense before I post them. I like other peoples ideas so someone who will offer a few but not get offended if I don't use any... And it helps if you wrote a story before ... **

**I think I want this to be a story kind of like the Alpha series by Miz636 or A Different Beginning series by Breanie.  
A couple of great stories I recommend if you haven't already read them**


End file.
